Demons (Scooby-Doo)
Note: This article is about true demon creatures in the Scooby-Dooverse. Humans who are disguised in suits do not count. ** |members = *''The 13 Ghosts'' **Maldor the Malevolent **Queen Morbidia **Mirror Demon **Zomba **Captain Ferguson **Nekara **Marcella **Time Slime **Demondo **Rankor **Professor Phantazmo **Zimbulu **Asomad Van Ghoul *Evil Entity *Witch Queen *Daemon Ritus Demons |hobby = Corrupting humans |goals = Unleash havoc upon humanity. |type of hostile species = Monstrous Demons |size = 200 }} Demons are a race of evil creatures in the Scooby-Doo franchise. While majority of so-called demons are later revealed to be humans in disguise, demons as species are real and legitimate. ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' In the series The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, There were thirteen demons trapped in the Chest of Demons, a magical chest which holds the thirteen most scary spiritual demons of the world. In the pilot episode, the Mystery Inc. members are thrown off course on a trip to Honolulu in Daphne's plane landing instead in Tibet. While inside a temple, Scooby and Shaggy are tricked into opening the Chest of Demons, which houses thirteen of the most terrifying and powerful ghosts and demons ever to walk the face of the Earth. The ghosts can only be returned to the chest by those who originally set them free; thus, the gang embark on a worldwide quest to recapture them before they wreak irreversible havoc upon the world. Members Although the chest was meant to hold thirteen ghosts, only twelve were caught. *Maldor the Malevolent - a demonic magician *Queen Morbidia - queen of an army of demons *Reflector Specter - a demon who haunts the mirror realm *Zomba - a zombie demon who imprisons her victims in TV shows *Captain Ferguson- confirmed to be for one of the ghost by Tim Sheridan *Nekara - a succubus *Marcella - a demonic witch *Time Slime - a demon who controlls the flow of time *Demondo - a demon who can imprison people within books and newspapers *Rankor - a vampire who wants to join S.A.P.S *Professor Phantazmo - the ringleader of Circus of Horrors *Zimbulu - a lion demon *Asamad Van Ghoul - Vincent's ancestor, redeemed and uncaptured. 2002 Film The Demons were an ancient race of creatures that appear as supporting antagonists in the 2002 Scooby-Doo film. They once inhabited the island that would become the theme park Spooky Island. They came under the control of Scrappy-Doo who in turn impersonated Emile Mondavarious through the Daemon Ritus, who sought to use the creatures to get revenge on Mystery Incorporated and conquer the world. The Demons disintegrated when exposed to sunlight, and thus used human bodies as costumes for protection. The Demons once populated the very isle which would become Spooky Island hundreds of years later. Corrupted by the power of a pyramid-shaped artifact known as the Daemon Ritus, Scrappy-Doo took control of the Demons to complete their ancient ceremony and to conquer the world. He created a mechanical version of Spooky Island's creator and owner, and arranged for Mystery Inc. to be brought there. However, Mystery Inc. discovered the Demons' weakness, that the demons could be killed with sunlight and used a skeleton head disco ball to reflect sunlight, destroying all the Demons. Scrappy was defeated shortly after. Witch Queen The Witch Queen made her debut in Scooby-Doo! First Frights. While her real identity is Lady Azarni, the Witch Queen is a real ghost (and a demon). She is tall, with creepy yellow pupils, black eyes, and a purple cloak. Everything else is black clothing, armour, and horns (or a crown). She is evil, mean, and heartless. She used the disguise of Lady Azerni to terrify the baron's food festival and scare him and everyone else away from the castle. After a long battle against Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo, The Witch Queen was defeated, however, Mystery Inc. didn't get the chance to unmask the monster as the castle collapsed soon after the fight. In the aftermath, the gang revealed they believed Lady Azarni was responsible, since all the clues point to her. Although the baron denied he knew her. By the end, the Witch Queen was flew away, implying it was a real monster. It is unknown what happened to her after this. Evil Entity The Evil Entity was an evil Anunnaki that was imprisoned within a crystal sarcophagus, buried beneath Crystal Cove. In its original form, the Evil Entity looked like a floating mass of dark green tentacles, with two glowing eyes. After consuming Professor Pericles, the Entity looked like a giant parrot head with horns and squid-like tentacles. It is genocidal and dangerous, as all it vares about is complete destruction of universe. This is a brief treatment of Evil Entity. For detailed information see the Evil Entity. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Possessor Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Noncorporeal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Brainwashers Category:Weaklings